Flaithbheartach
Fact's Height - 4foot Age - 60 Physique - Slender Religion - Aristotelian Alignment - Lawful Good History Flaithbheartach Jeffrey Innes-Campbell was born in Kinnairdy Castle on the 18th December 1398 to Sir Walter de Innes and Juliet Innes. Growing up he was considered extremely hyperactive, though he was also incredibly gentle, his hyperactivity made him in no way disobedient or a "bad" child, it merely made him appear eccentric in the eyes of others. Flaith had a normal childhood, well normal for the son of a Thane, until he got to about ten. At this age Flaith stopped growing, within months of turning ten all his friends were a little bit taller and in a few years they were heads taller. His physical development was normal in every way except his height, but this caused some kids to bully the adolescent Flaith. Yet whenever he was teased, or even hit, Flaith would not fight back, not even with insults, he had total gentleness and patience under suffering. Flaith was tutored for his entire childhood by a French man named Guillermo du Huggard, a retired Bishop and Professor. Having known him for ten years and spent time with him every day, Guillermo became one of the key influences in his life, having planted in the young Flaith his love for philosophy, history, heraldry and religion. to be continued... Important Dates 18th December 1457: Flaithbheartach, a seasoned scholar from Edinburgh, arrived in Ayr City. He had been viciously attacked on his travels, left only with meager supplies and some rags. However not long before he reached the town, alone and hurt, he had a divine revelation, and knew he would live to serve Jah. 29th December 1457:'' Congratulations! You have levelled up! (level one) '' 30th December 1457:'' Flaithbheartach arrived in Girvan, his first time travelling. '' 7th January 1458:'' Flaithbheartach moved to Girvan. '' 8th January 1458:'' Flaithbheartach joined the Court of the Lord Lyon.'' 13th January 1458:'' Flaithbhearach joined Clan Campbell as Elois' squire.'' 15th January 1458:'' Flaithbheartach joined the Scottish National Embassy as the Scots Ambassador to Cornwall.'' 17th January 1458:'' Flaithbheartach was baptized by Father 2old, joined the Order of Dwywai the Ecstatic and joined the political party PHOENIX.'' 25th January 1458:'' Flaithbheartach left Ayr County to go on an I'nebration-'''V'acation-with-extra-'R'''egurgitation though Galloway. '''2nd February 1458:'' Flaithbheartach was ordained as Deacon of Girvan by the parish priest, Father cow.'' 21st March 1458:'' Flaithbheartach was promoted to the rank of Albany Herald of Arms in Ordinary in the Court of the Lord Lyon.'' 23rd March 1458: ''Flaithbheartach was ordained as Chaplain of Clan Campbell by Her Eminence, Cardinal Emeritus of England, Scotland and Ireland, Sepia.'' 30th March 1458: ''Flaithbheartach first stepped onto a battlefield, as Chaplain of Clan Campbell to care for his injured clansmen. During the battle he broke his walking stick on the head of an enemy soldier who attacked him.'' *30-03-2010 04:09 : Your weapon has been destroyed. *30-03-2010 04:09 : You have hit Tracker. This blow did not injure him. *30-03-2010 04:09 : You have been attacked by the army "The Zombie Circus aka Fury V" lead by Archfiend_sinister. 3rd April 1458: ''Flaithbheartach joined the Apostolic Nonciature as the Apostolic Ambassador to the Ecclesiastical Province of Glasgow, which covers the whole of the Kingdom of Scotland.'' Family *His father is Sir Walter de Innes, 10th of that Ilk - died 1456 *His mother is Juliet (Cunningham) Innes - died 1450 *His wife was Fiona (Bruce) Innes - died 1438 **His son is Gavin Innes - whereabout's currently unknown **Gavin married Mary (MacDonald) Innes - whereabout's currently unknown ***His grandson is Cal Innes - alive, resident of Whithorn **His daughter is Margaret Innes - whereabout's currently unknown **Margaret married Donald Kerr - whereabout's currently unknown ***His granddaughter is Jenneson Innes - alive, resident of Kirkcudbright *His second wife was Ailisa Campbell - died 145x **His stepson is Jethro Campbell - alive, resident of Whithorn